


The Taxidermy of You and Me

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Werewolves, slight knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just assume with me that Gee and Mikey are werewolves...and that they're mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taxidermy of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candy_belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/gifts).



Mikey cracked open his eyes and looked around sleepily. He couldn't see anyone, but...

 

He inhaled deeply, quickly cataloging the scents; Frank drinking coffee and stomping his way through the woods, talking loudly with Bob and Ray, who had hot chocolate and coffee, respectively. He tilted his head away from them and inhaled again, disregarding everything until he found the one scent he was looking for.

 

Gerard. Brother, friend, pack. _Mate_ , his wolf supplied; the happy whine they both felt spilled out of Mikey's throat.

 

He could hear him make his way closer and Mikey was suddenly filled with the urge to run, to make Gerard chase him, make Gerard catch him.

 

Most of the time, Mikey had an easy time controlling his wolf side; they lived in a human world, after all and had to play by their rules. It was hard, sometimes, when he saw Gerard drawing or singing, and he wanted to go up to him and hug him, touch him, press kisses along his jaw. But he couldn't; they were brothers and to anyone who didn't know they turned furry once a month, that made it wrong.

 

Even with all the problems; Pete being straight-except-for-Patrick and it taking them both a couple years to figure everything out and the drama of Patrick needing anger management because he kept losing his shit whenever Pete went out with someone else, even with all of that, Mikey thought Patrick had gotten it easier than them.

 

Sure, both him and Gerard were wolves, and they both understood what a mate was and how it had nothing to do with sexual preference or types, but what was right for your wolf, your soul. But they had to deal with a lot of shit that Patrick and Pete never would have to.

 

They were lucky to have the band - _pack_ , his wolf said firmly, insistent, even though none of the other guys were wolves- and if Mikey ever felt like he needed to talk to another wolf who wasn't tied so tightly to him, he knew he could always call Patrick.

 

All in all, things were good and Mikey knew he was lucky to be able to do what he loved, with his mate and pack.

 

But sometimes, his wolf instincts would kick in, his wolf would demand that he do _this_ , _now_ , and Mikey would be helpless to do anything else.

 

And right now his wolf was urging him to run, to make his mate catch him and pin him to the ground.

 

He stood up and waited until he could see Gerard out of the corner of his eye and then he took off running; not as fast as he could, but fast enough that it would be a challenge Mikey knew Gerard wouldn't be able to resist.

 

Sure enough, as he took off, Mikey heard a low growl follow him.

 

 

*

 

When the rest of the guys caught up to them, Mikey was still half out of it; Gerard was behind him, nuzzling and licking Mikey's neck affectionately, their hips still pressed together.

 

“Dude, again?!” Frankie exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He gestured wildly with his coffee, but anyone could hear the amusement in his voice. “Seriously, guys, we have to leave soon.”

 

“Be done soon,” Mikey tried to assure him, but the words were slurred and his voice was sex drunk.

 

“At least twenty more minutes,” Gerard corrected quietly, his arm tightening around Mikey's waist. He risked a glance up at the rest of the band - _pack_ , his wolf told him firmly through the happy haze surrounding them by being together- and smiled when he saw various look of fond exasperation on their faces. A quick inhale reassured him that none of them were mad at him or Mikey.

 

“You two, I swear,” Bob said and shook his head; he's grinning a little, though, and the look he levels at them is amused. “Ray give them their clothes and then we can go get the van ready and wait for them to get their asses in gear.”

 

“You know, I remember a time when this wasn't a regular occurrence,” Ray commented, his voice mocking, as he put two sets of clothes on the ground before he turned to go. “Those were the days,” he added and laughed.

 

As the rest of the guys went back the way they came, Mikey thought briefly that he wouldn't change anything.


End file.
